The Untamed World
by mieksqueak
Summary: Tarilla is just a normal girl who goes to a normal boarding school. When she runs into the forest at the edge of the school grounds and gets lost, She accidentally crosses the thin line between the real and the unreal...What will happen if she discovers a portal which she can travel through? What if someone follows her one day? Before and during the Fellowship.CHAPTER 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

A wild, reckless wind tore mercilessly through the evergreen forest. Clouds overhead darkened the peaceful-looking scenery. In the background, a large building loomed. Old and weathered were the stones that held this fortress together. A wide expanse of lush, green grass separated the mysterious forest with the almost-crumbling building. Voices, laughter, shouts of excitement emanated from the building. This was a prestige institution for young learners. It was a boarding school for both boys and girls from the age of 13 to 18. This school was known for their school grounds being breathtakingly beautiful and their academic standard being very (almost ridiculously) high. Many scholars who attended this prestigious school, were child prodigies and did not excel in normal school environments and here was the best place rich parents could send their overachieving snobs that they call their children. Few people attend this school on a scholarship. They were good enough; they had the talent and were now groomed into perfection. I am one of those seemingly unfortunate people who had the talent. The problem was that I lacked enthusiasm, I hated this school and the school hated me. We were luckily on mutual terms with our relationship, if you could call it that. I was the one who stood out. I was, 16, short, had golden blond hair, was skinny beyond repair and had blue eyes. Sounds like the total package, doesn't it? My parents were the only ones who call me beautiful. My dad used to tease me and say I was Hitler's perfect specimen. I wore glasses with a bright red rim which were held together by duck tape on each side. I was not the sporty type, I was not the math geek (wondering how I got into the school?!), my heart didn't lie with physics or chemistry, I was only mildly interested in Biology, my drawing skills were not the best and I was no Mozart. My forte was linguistics. I could speak, at the moment, English, Afrikaans, German, Dutch, French, Finnish and Mandarin. I can also speak a few words in Na'vi.

I had the habit of reading to much and not concentrating in most of my subjects. I was not popular and had basically only one friend. She's not exactly the one who you can tell your deepest secrets to and you don't really want to hang out with her outside school (which is basically impossible at a boarding school). The people in my class rather went out of my way and when they were sure I couldn't hear them they would talk in whispered tones behind my back. My only escape was the old typewriter in my very small room. I was one of the few who had a room of their own. My walls were full of pictures that I have cut out of my grandfather's old National Geographic magazines, posters of popular stars (I had to cover the ugly wall colour with something.), old class photos and photos of my best friend who lived very far from here and I only get to see her every 2 years. We tried the letter writing thing but it didn't last long. I had a small bookshelf which was full already and stacks of books were scattered all over the floor. I had a small window next to my bed which stood in the corner furthest fro the door. Beige curtains decorated the faded blue, rusted window frame which looked over the wide green sports field and onto the forest beyond. Between my bed and the window was my small nightstand. On top lay a book, Anna Karenina, a circular, orange container for my retainer, a moneybox shaped like a teddy from my father, a wooden rectangular box from my uncle which he bought for me in Shanghai and a lime green card from people I used to work for in the holidays. My bed was a mess. I never make my bed and my white sheets, that had red flowers on them, were creased and my earphones lay tangled in the duvet. If you were to follow the earphone trail it would lead you to my phone which hung to its charger which was plugged into the wall. My typewriter was on my desk. The surface of the desk hasn't been seen since I moved in here. Papers, worksheets, letters, homework pens, a pair of broken earphones, an unfinished lollypop that stuck to my latest math test and a pair of mushroom earrings were scattered on my desk. Only my typewriter was clean. Neat and well looked after. My cupboard, which was covered with an orange cloth (luckily), stood in front of my door and no one dares look inside. It is a disaster. The floor is covered in a nasty beige carpet which radiated with dust. The worst part is that I have to share a bathroom with 20 other teenage girls.

A knock on my desk brought me back to the classroom. "Tarilla, how many times must I do that just to get your attention? It's a wonder they let you into this school!" shouted my wonderful mathematics teacher. Fräulein Schmidt was our beloved teacher. She disliked me with a passion. She was not very skinny (I don't want to call her fat, even though she is.) and always wears these white see-through, have I mentioned tight, tee-shirts. They are too short and her flabby stomach sticks out at the bottom. In summer time, the perfect time not to shave (according to her), she would lift her arms and one would see these huge sweat stains underneath her arms and the bushy hair growing from her armpits. Luckily the weather was cooler today. I looked up at her semi-red face and quickly looked down again. "I don't know…" I said in a weak voice. I must've been blushing. I could hear the snicker of one of my classmates. I knew exactly who it was and we were not on friendly terms. Andrew Muster was one of the foulest people I've known. He is my personal bully. He was probably hired by a higher power just to punish my miserable life. He even had his own posse. Cristian and Milano. They were nice to me once upon a time but when they saw it was 'uncool' to be nice to me they just did whatever he did. Luckily the bell rang and I grabbed my bag and file and rushed out of there as fast as I could. I followed the familiar path to my room and threw my bag and file on the floor, scattering all the loose pages of my file on the floor. I ran to the one mirror I had in my room. The one that was leaning against the wall, held together with duck tape just like my glasses. I stared at myself. My black skirt was hanging skew from my thin waist and I lifted my white polo shirts to adjust the shoelace I used for a belt. My hair was hanging limply on my shoulders. I was pale. Summer was on its ay and brought the first rain storms of the season. My skin hadn't seen sun for months and one could swear I was part of the Cullen family. I looked at my hands. They were dry and my silver nail polish was chipping of everywhere. On my left hand, the silver ring that I bought at a flea market shone in the weak light coming from the fluorescent bulb in the light above. On my right hand I twirled the ring from my grandmother in circles which hung loosely on my bony fingers. Without thinking I ran. It was break and the halls were crowded with people. Suddenly I ran into a person. I looked at my feet and recognized the shoes of the person standing right in front of me. Black and white converse were his trademark. I looked up and into his scowl. Andrew just laughed that irritating laugh and his posse did too. "Do you know what you did?" he asked trying to sound menacing. I turned around and was just about to walk away when I turned around and walked up to him and shoved him as hard as I could. He stumbled and when he regained his balance, he slapped me right through the face. I was shocked beyond belief. Tears started falling down my cheeks and I looked up to find myself staring at the compassionate eyes of Cristian. I turned around and my feet were carrying me to who knows where. I was running, just running. Suddenly it was darker and the floor felt different underneath the soles of my feet. I looked up to find trees and trees and more trees. I was in the forest at the schools boundaries. How did I get here? Where am I? I started walking In the direction where I thought the school was. Little did I know that I was just walking deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless labyrinth of trees. I started to panic and walked faster but it got me nowhere. I walked and walked until my feet ached really badly. I found a small hole in a truck of a huge tree and made myself as comfortable as possible. I was shivering as the night turned cold and regretted that I did not put my jacket on. Slowly sleep took over my hungry, tired body but it couldn't shake the uneasy feeling from me.

The next morning, a few rays of sunlight penetrated the canopy of the dark forest and my eyes blinked as I got used to the light. I stretched and expected to find my soft duvet in my cozy warm room but reality came back to my thoughts. My body was stiff and I hurt all over and my stomach growled loudly which made me blush even though there was no one there. I slowly got up and dusted a few fallen leaves from my skirt. Suddenly I heard a rustling nearby and panicked. I hid behind a tree and the sight before me was breathtaking…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Here's the second one. I'll try and update as soon as possible. :) :) :) :)

Out of the shadows of the bush walked the purest animal I have ever seen. The white horse slowly parted the branches and walked in my direction. Its mane was pure white, like nothing I have ever known and with every step its muscles were rippling underneath its skin. The hooves of this majestic animal were pitch black and contrasted with the colour of its coat. The beast nickered softly and came to an abrupt halt. Something leaped from its back so fast that I couldn't fully comprehend what was happening until an arrow head was pointed at my exposed throat. My eyes trailed from the silver arrow head until I reached the feather fletching. In front of me stood a man that surpassed my height. His face was angular and his skin was fairer than that of Men. His grey eyes shone with intellect and curiosity. His hair was long and silver blonde which hung past his shoulders. Two intricate braids lined the sides of his head almost like a crown. The tips of his pointed ears peaked out from underneath the cover of his fine hair. _Wait, his ears?!_ I looked slightly downwards and noticed his slender fingers gripping the handle with such force that his knuckles turned pale. I slowly lifted my hands as to show my surrender. A cool breeze blew through the clearing and caused my hair to blow into my face and blinded my view. Slowly I moved my hand and removed the hair from my sight. The man standing before me had lowered his weapon and I got a better look at him. He was tall but slender and immensely strong. He had a very upright posture but didn't look stiff. He was flawless to say the least but not at all feminine. His stature radiated strength and vitality. The loud neigh of his stead brought me back to my situation. I tried to back up but tripped over a root from the tree behind me. I expected to feel the forest floor come down on me hard but strong limbs caught my falling body before I hit the ground. The mystery man, now bending over my clumsy body with his bow strapped to his back, held me an inch from the ground and said: "**Man eneth lín? Heniach nin?" **I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Umm, what did you just say?" I asked him. I was getting a bit flustered by or close proximity to each other and managed to get some words out of my mouth. "I don't understand you. Do you speak English? Parlez-vous francais? Sprechen sie Deutsch?" , I tried. He looked at me with the same expression that I gave him just a few moments ago. He realized that he was still holding me and suddenly lifted me up like I weighed nothing at all. Now we stood facing each other in complete silence. It felt as if he was inspecting or evaluating me for some kind of competition of contest. I felt vulnerable and I blushed a deep red. His scrutinizing gaze fell on my clothes. I realized I was still in my school uniform and as I looked to what he was wearing, it seemed straight out of a medieval movie. He wore brown leather 'tights' and a green tunic. It was covered by a dark grey cloak held together by a small pin. His shoes were also out of brown supple leather and looked a bit worn. Suddenly his hand waved in front of my face and i realized that I was staring. He pointed with his thin finger at his chest and said something that sounded like Lego's. He repeated the word and pointed at himself again. "Lego-las" chimed his clear voice. It was his name, I realized. "Lego-las." I repeated slowly. He nodded. I then pointed to myself and said: "Ta-ri-lla." He repeated it slowly and rolled the 'r' on his tongue. I nodded. He then pointed to the horse, then to himself and finally to me. I got the message but I did not like it. Horses never liked me, let alone a stranger. He beckoned me to come forward and I did, reluctantly. Legolas then place his hands on my waist and lifted me up and placed me on the back of the white horse. It scared me that the horse did not have a saddle. It made me go into panic. How were we going to ride? What if I fall? He probably saw my fear and leapt up onto the horse behind me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. His arms snaked underneath my arms and grabbed hold of the mane. I was 'safely' stuck between the head and his body. He murmured something I couldn't understand and the horse broke into a fast gallop. The trees were a blur as we raced through the forest. The horse slowed down as if it knew that we are getting close to something. As the undergrowth parted it revealed a place that was wondrous to behold. It seemed that the buildings flowed out of the trees, as if they were one. The trees were covered in vines and they hung from the bridges and arches. There were so many windows and openings. The people looked so peaceful. As i got over my initial shock, he helped me of the horse. I still stared in awe at how the wood seemed to bend willingly to make a home for these people. He had to lightly pull my arm to get me to move. His legs moved so gracefully over the path that led to the beautiful dwelling. I had a hard time keeping up with his hurried pace. At last, after weaving through a labyrinth of passages and halls, we arrived at a big wooden door. He carefully pushed the door inwards and we entered the big room. The red wood of the trees gleamed inside this room, as if all life came from this core. At the far end of the room stood a desk which seemed to grow from the floor beneath their feet. As I looked up, I looked through a big dome of glass that showed the sunlight streaming through the canopy. The forest was dark and almost no light penetrated through the canopy. Here at the highest point of the city, the light poured into the room and lighted the whole environment. At the desk sat a man. He also looked quite young and had blonde hair like Legolas. His skin was just as fair and he also possessed pointed ears. We walked forward, towards the desk and as we approached the man, Legolas bowed his head and motioned me to do the same. This guy was probably royalty or something. I bowed awkwardly. "**I found her in the forest, my lord. She lay stranded on the undergrowth. Very strange indeed. She does not understand Sindarin or the Commontongue. She speaks very strange indeed. Her name is Tarilla and she known s mine as well.**" He said in the funny language. The man behind the desk contemplated what Legolas had said and after what seemed like ages, he spoke to Legolas. "**I do not know how she got here but I suspect it to be the Line at the borders. I have someone, very old, that might be able to communicate with her. I will communicate as best with her and I hope that we can get her back from where she came from.**" He replied. I stared at the man once more and he motioned to himself and said: "Than-duil." I repeated his name and pointed to myself and repeated my name once more. He said my name just like Legolas had done. He then led me out of the dome-room and I followed him once more through the maze passing curious people who were staring at me. We came to a house more to the outskirts of the city. It was small and very,very old. He knocked on the door softly. A beautiful woman answered the door but one could see that she was extremely old and wise. Her blue eyes shone with wisdom and age. She has seen the world. Legolas greeted the woman and probably explained my situation t the elder. He led me inside the small cottage-like house. Everything was natural in her rooms. The chairs and tables grew magically out of the floor once more and flowers on vines covered the walls. Legolas abruptly left as the elder looked at him in a very meaningful way. She looked at me. "Welcme to Mirkwood, Tarilla." Said this woman in _English._

Everything in bold is on Sindarin. (elvish)

R & R please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanx fot the amazing reviews and tips! There's the next chapter. I'll try and update every three days! :)

I stood in the doorway, awkwardly leaning on my right leg. She motioned for me to go inside and I slowly stepped over the threshold. She followed me inside. I turned once around, inspecting her home. It was beautiful. She had quite a small kitchen with shelves against the wall which contained bottles with herbs and spices. Other bottles contained different coloured fluids. There was also a small sitting area. In the corner stood a bookshelf and two small chairs with a small coffee table was the living room. Another door probably led to her bedroom. I was awestruck by all the vines twirling and twisting against the wooden wall. I then turned to the woman who gave me a friendly smile. "You are probably wondering about a lot of things, dear." She said reassuringly. I nodded. I was so relieved that someone here understood me. "You have no idea." I said, relieved. At that specific silence my stomach introduced itself with a particularly loud grumble.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself. My Name is Nienna Eledhwen. Let me get you something to eat and I will try and answer all of your questions." She said. I nodded and looked crossly at my tummy and shook my head at it. I took a seat at her dining room table and stared at the roof. A light was radiating off of it with no origin. It glowed, to put it simply.

She returned with a tray that had two cups on it and two plates. She placed a plate in front of me. On it was a slice of yellow-golden cake, I think. She then placed a cup in front of my nose and the most wonderful smell radiated from it. She looked at me expectantly and I cautiously took a bite from the cake. It tasted divine and one bite could have satisfied even a grown man's stomach. I thought of what to ask Nienna but decided to tell her how I came to be here.

"Well, my name is Tarilla and I have no idea where I am." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. I then told her of my life back at boarding school and even before then. I then told her of the day before, every detail. "I know what happened to you, Tarilla. This isn't the first time this has happened. How do you think I can speak English." She said. I stared at her. Why didn't I think of that? Stupid. In my head I was mentally banging my head against a brick wall. "I once was walking through Mirkwood, at that time these woods were still called Greenwood and I found a girl lying in the undergrowth of the forest. She looked a lot like you. I helped her, took her back here and we taught each other everything we knew. It was a portal you stepped through. A thin line spreads through these trees and connects with your world. She could easily manoeuvre in between our worlds but one day it shut her out and we never heard of her again. The Line has 'feelings'. It decides who to let in and who to let out. He does this with a purpose. You are here for a purpose. I don't know how much time you have here or how long the Line will let you in." she said.

I stared at her once more. This was becoming my hobby, staring at Nienna. Suddenly I asked:" What time is it?". She said it was almost noon and I went into panic. How was I going to get back? What are the people going to say at school? What was I going to say? I would have to come up with one valid excuse as to where I was. "Don't fret, dear. Time here is different than your world. Eat in peace and rest then I will return you to the Line." She said.

I ate the rest of the cake, actually stuffing it in my mouth because I was so full. Politeness won. Then I downed the cup of delicious liquid. Nienna seemed to be satisfied that I finished everything. She then led me to a door and as she opened it, she revealed the inside of a tree trunk. Hanging in the middle was a sort of a hammock which filled most of the room. As if I weighed nothing, she lifted me into the hammock made out of vines and twisted branches. I put my head onto the soft pillow and slowly drifted into dream world.

I blinked rapidly and tried to find my bearings. I was still lying snugly in the hammock. I looked up and a small hole was visible ion the tree trunk and a small sliver of sunlight shone through. I sat up and stretched my arms and yawned loudly. After attempting to get off of the hammock (and falling on my head) I made my way to Nienna's kitchen. She was already up and had more of the cake for me on the table. I sat down and slowly nibbled on the cake. She looked at me and asked: "Are you ready to return?" I nodded. I got up and she led me out of her home. We walked through the maze of passages, tunnels and halls until the wide foreboding forest lay before us. "Aren't we taking a horse or something?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed with her melodic voice. I followed her through the forest. We said nothing and seemed like we trekked for hours on end. Suddenly she came to a stop.

"This is were I leave you." She informed me. It looked like nothing special; actually it looked like nothing at all. There were trees and bushes and the creepy feeling but otherwise, nothing different. "How will I know where it is, when I want to return?" I asked.

"It will call you. The Line will call you." She said simply. She told me how to get out of the forest and I followed her vague directions. I could see light in front and started to run. I ran faster and faster until the sharp light hit my eyes and blinded me. I blinked and my vision returned. I was standing at the edge of the forest looking out on the huge green field and then the school. The rain had stopped and the sun was going down on the horizon. I had missed my afternoon classes but I will come up with something to tell my teachers. I slowly made my way across the field and to the school. I walked like a zombie through the corridors until I reached the door of my room. I opened the door and stepped inside. Everything was normal. As if the afternoon hadn't happened at all. I was exhausted and after closing my door, I collapsed onto my bed and slept. A light knock on my door, dragged me out of my sleep and as I opened the door I stared at the face of a very angry, red-faced teacher. Oh Shit!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! My internet was cut off for a whole month, forgot to buy credit for my wireless but don't fret, I'm back! R&R

After a long talk with the headmaster and some of my teachers about my vanishing, I slowly dragged my sore feet along the familiar path to my room. It was about 7 and everyone else was probably in the dinner hall, waiting for their meals but I wasn't hungry. The meal I had was filling but was it real? Was I maybe going crazy? I know for sure that my imagination isn't that advanced. I stopped right in the middle of my room and let out a big sigh of relief. This was real. I felt the ground beneath my feet and I saw my well-known furniture before me. I walked over to my bed and sat down with an audible thump. Slowly, I peeled my dirty socks from my feet and threw them on the floor as well.

I sagged down onto my soft duvet but my head hit something pretty hard. I pulled the object out from under my throbbing head. My shoe. I easily flicked it in the direction of the other shoe and heard it land on the floor. I took a deep breath and got up again. The whole school was the dining hall so I had the bathroom all to myself.

I grabbed my blue toiletry bag from under a pile of clothes and rummaged through my closet for my pyjamas. I spotted the loose-fitting, grey sweatpants under my brightly coloured T-Shirts and my top was crammed into the corner of the shelf, the faded pink material wrinkled. I grabbed some clean underwear and my towel but when I got to the door, I had my hands full, literally. Somehow, with a lot of struggle, I managed to open and close the door with minimum damage to me and the doorframe. The bathroom was, luckily, just down the hall from my room. Another stroke of luck was that the door was a push/pull door. I easily slipped inside and dropped my stuff on the bench running through the middle of the room. The walls were tiled with white tiles and the floor as well. Showers lined the right side of the bench and basins with mirrors on the left. I now stood in front of this row of showers to choose from. I never take the first one; it's too close to the door. The last one is also out of the question, everyone uses that one. Over usage is not pretty. The middle ones are also a favourite pick because most people think like I do. The third from the start was acceptable. I hung my blue bag on the hook on the outside of the shower and opened the zip so that I had easy access to my shampoo and soap.

I undressed and threw my dirty clothes on the bench. I then parted the faded grey, plastic shower curtain and stepped in. I struggled with the hot water knob but it loosened up a little and then completely, the hot water raining down onto my skin. I closed the shower curtain and steam was gathering in front of my vision until I couldn't see anything anymore. I then noticed that I still had my glasses on and quickly removed them and tossed the expertly onto my heap of clothes. I then returned to the streams of hot water. It was slowly getting too hot and I turned the cold water on and suddenly cold water squirted from the shower head that made me squeal in surprise. I turned it lower again and settled for the mild temperature. I took my time and washed my hair with care and attention. I scrubbed on the soles of my feet and washed behind my ears. I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I dried my body and put on my pyjamas then wrapping the towel around my head.

Back in my room, I decided to sort out my closet and find out what had to be washed and what not. The next day was Wednesday, 'Washday'. I threw everything on the floor and made neat little piles for my pants, T-Shirts, tank tops, shorts, jerseys and the abnormal pieces of haute couture. I smelled each item of clothing and decided if it was still wearable or not. After that was done, I had a big pile of dirty laundry and small piles of neatly folded clothes. I stacked them into my closet and moved the pile of dirty clothes next to the door. I promised myself that the books would be sorted out another day. At that moment I stood in the middle of my room and surveyed everything. My typewriter caught my eye and I dived for the chair. I slowly ran my fingers of the worn keys of the ancient machine. My thoughts and feelings have been pent up inside my head for days now and I had to find an outlet. Everything that happened poured out onto the page in the form of black ink. I think of my thoughts as a body or person that had shot and the ink was its blood that flowed onto the page.

I was careful not to make any spelling mistakes, there's no backspace. Every event, feeling or thought that I experienced for the last few days appeared on the page. I typed and typed until a sudden commotion dragged me out of my deep imagination. Dinner was over and the masses of girls filed into their dorms. Giggling, talking, laughing filled the halls accompanied by footsteps, door slamming and loud thumps of bags being dropped on the floors. A light knock on my door made me jump and I rushed to answer it. On my way to the door only one thing lay in my path, a lost shoe and I happened to fall over the only thing in my way. I stumbled and hit the floor face first and my poor, battered glasses skidded across the floor causing one of its arms to rip off. I gathered the remaining pieces and shouted:"I'm coming!" I squinted and luckily saw the miniscule screw a few meters from the rest of the wreckage. I gathered everything carefully in my hands and placed it slowly on my papers on the desk. Still squinting, I answered the door. A short and slightly big blond-haired girl stood in front of me. She smiled and revealed her braces where one could clearly see her leftovers from dinner. This was my only 'friend' at this school, Sharlie. "Hey!" she said happily. I waved my arm, motioning for her to come in.

She was just worried where I had been. She noticed that I wasn't there in the last lesson and absent from dinner. I told her that I wasn't feeling well and took an early shower before the night-time rush. She nodded and saw my tiredness as I faked an exaggerated yawn. She bid me a goodnight and I did the same. When she closed the door, I ran to my typewriter and finished my writing. Five pages of black and white I gently stacked onto my bedside table. I picked up my Anna Karenina book and read a few pages while lying comfortably on my bed. Slowly sleep pulled me into darkness with the lime green book lying on my chest and pieces that I used to call glasses lay crippled on my desk, forgotten.

As I forgot to close my curtains the night before, the sun streamed through the glass and shone directly into my eyes, blinding me. I blinked several times before sitting up and got a fright as my book fell to the floor with a thump. I reached for my glasses on my bedside table but realised they were nowhere to be found. I squinted, trying to make out familiar shapes in the distance. I spotted the red frame lying on what I gained from experience was my desk.

I slightly stumbled to the desk and sat down on the chair. I then surveyed the damage on my glasses. The screw just came loose and luckily the duck tape was still intact. I slowly removed the duck tape and returned the screw to its rightful place. I then put the duck tape back on. I put on my glasses and everything was so clear. I slowly stretched my arms and heard a soft crack. I then got dressed and grabbed my washing to deliver to the washroom. I had a free period on a Wednesday morning and so I could take my time before breakfast at 9. I stood in the hallway looking through a window at the green forest. Most people were in class or busy with something else. This was the perfect time to return and an odd feeling gathered in the centre of my stomach and motivated my feet to take one step after the other in the general direction of the vast vegetation. The Line was calling.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I thought because I abandoned my story for a whole moth, I might as well post another chapter Hope you enjoy it. Comments, tips and constructive criticism is welcomed. Insults are not welcome. I won't stop writing and I will continue this story until the day that writer's block kills me

The pull in my stomach grew stronger as I neared the edge of the green trees towering over my petite form. As I entered the shadows of the trees, I took as deep breath and let the woody, moist smell overtake my senses. I let instincts be my map. My feet automatically knew where to go and the pull got so strong that I began to feel uncomfortable. My feet moved faster and faster until I was full on sprinting through the forest. My laboured breathing and the crunch of leaves underneath my shoes were the only things I could hear. Suddenly it stopped. It felt as if I was hungry for days and instantly didn't feel the hunger anymore.

I slowed down and stood still for a moment, catching my breath. A subtle breeze blew through the opening and I looked up to meet the sharp point of an arrow. Somehow this was becoming routine. "**You should more alert, mellon nin.**" Said Legolas with a playful tone. "Hello to you to." I replied knowing that we didn't understand each other. He beckoned me to come closer. That's when I noticed his snow-white stead standing nearby. Legolas lifted me with ease onto the horse and it moved. I grimaced. As I looked up I looked straight into his curious face, ears twitching. A small giggle escaped my lips and a blush crept into my pale face.

He leapt lightly onto the horse and his arms held me between him and the horse's head. I had a little more faith in this animal than the first time but I think he sensed my nervousness and let the horse walk on slowly. "Are you going to take me to Nienna." I asked forgetting that he couldn't understand a word. " Nienna?" he asked. I nodded and I think he got the message. "**Yes.**" He replied which could either be 'yes' or 'no'. I've got a fifty-fifty percent chance. We were travelling slowly through the trees. Some of the were creaking and groaning loudly. " What noise is that?" I asked pointing towards the trees and then to my ears, hoping that he will get what I'm trying to say.

"**They are conversing with each other. The elves awoke some of these trees and took on the life of understanding and talking to these magnificent beings.**" He said calmly. I looked back with this look of stupidity. He then pointed to the trees and then to his mouth, waving. I mimicked his movement and it clicked! They are talking. I nodded with understanding. This language barrier is starting to seriously get on my nerves. Then it struck me: TALKING TREES. _What?_ I whirled my head around and stared at him in disbelief. He nodded looking slightly amused. I turned around again, looking forward and the trees parted, revealing the magnificent city that I saw last time. The horse stopped at its own will and he leapt from its back. Legolas then turned around and offered his hand to help me down from his stead. I jumped down and was stabilized by his hand. I smiled at him and he nodded.

I walked up to the horse and gently stroked its nose. It nickered softly. "Eámanë" said Legolas from behind me. I didn't hear him come so close and when I suddenly heard him behind me, I got a fright and blushed. He repeated the name and pointed to the horse. I nodded. What a beautiful name. Eámanë. I was mesmerized once more by the horse, Eámanë. Legolas cleared his throat behind him and I realized that I was keeping him up. "Oh, I'm coming." I said quickly and followed him through the maze to Nienna's abode. As the house came into view, he (I think) bid me farewell and I walked up to the wooden door. I knocked on the door three times and waited patiently for Nienna to answer. She greeted me with a smile and ushered me inside.

"I'm glad you returned, Tarilla. We have a lot to talk about." She said. I sat down onto one of the chairs in her living room as she poured the golden liquid into small cups. She offered a glass to me and I took it gratefully. She sat down onto the chair across from mine. "First things first, clothing. I will provide clothes for your stay here. You will come and go in your normal attire but here I will provide you with appropriate garments." She said. I nodded and wrote everything down on the memo pad in my head. "Next will be to teach you Sindarin." She continued. Check. "And last will be your etiquette and weapons training." She finished off.

I took a sip from the cup, savouring the sweet taste in my mouth. _Ok, I'm ready for this._ We finished our drinks and I followed her to her closet. She rummaged and offered me a pile of clothes. "I hope these fit you." She said and took me to the room I slept in the last time to change. I slipped the brown leather tights on easily and they fit me perfectly. Next was the light blue tunic which was made out of the softest material I have ever felt but it wasn't silk. It fit well enough and I fastened a thin, brown, leather cord around my waist. I kept my school shoes on and I placed my neatly folded clothes onto the hammock.

Nienna Inspected my attire as I came out of the room. She smiled and her blue eyes glowed with pride. She then escorted me to a small desk and motioned for me to sit down. She handed me a small book. Its pages were empty. "I will give you single words and their meaning and you will write them down and remember them. We will start simple." She instructed. I nodded.

Arm Ranc

Beautiful Bein

Children Hîni

City Ost

Deer Aras

I had a whole list of vocabulary to learn until my next visit which we decided would be on Friday, 2 days from now when I have the last to lessons in the afternoon free. She helped me with the pronunciation of the words and I got the hang of it real quick. She offered me a meal but I declined. I then got dressed and she gave me a small leather pouch to place the clothes in. I swung the bag over my shoulder. She opened the door and lead me to the stables where she called a name of a grey mare. She came to Nienna and nickered softly. "She will return you to the Line. When you return, the King would like an audience with you. I have written some simple phrases at the back of the booklet. I hope they will help you understand what he has to say." She said. I froze. The King. A lump formed in my throat and I just nodded. She lifted me onto the stead and whispered something in its ear. "Goodbye. I will meet you at the line in 2 days. Be ready." She said and with that the mare began galloping into the forest. After a while she stopped and I clambered off her back. She neighed and turned around leaving me standing alone at the border. I could already feel the longing and the pain of leaving. This is going to be hard.

As always, bold is in Sindarin (elvish)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to apologise once more for my absence. I had an exchange student from Germany living in my house for 2 weeks and it was quite hectic. From the 2/11/12 I will be writing exams until the 16/11/12 so I'll be absent once more. enjoy

No shit. This was harder than an alcoholic getting sober. I slowly lifted my left foot and crossed it over into reality. Breathing heavily I placed all my weight on that foot and lifted the opposite one. I took a deep breath and crossed over completely. As my right foot touched the other side I slumped onto the ground, landing with a thump. Trying to get my breathing under control, I grabbed the little bag and placed it onto my lap. My heart rate slowed and I had the courage to get up. I tested my balance and when I was steady on my feet, I followed the familiar forest path to the school.

My surroundings were quiet and calm. The birds chirped and the leaved crushed under my feet as I took small steps towards my captivity. I laughed one of those crazy laughs when you find a seriously messed up situation funny. I sighed. What did I get myself into? Why was I the one to get dragged into this?

I reached into the little gab and felt the cover of the small book that Nienna had given me. I had to commit. I increased my speed slightly, wondering if my free period was over. I broke into a sprint and finally the trees parted, revealing the building. I quickly made it to my room and grabbed my schoolbag for the next lesson. English. Just as the bell rang, I stepped over the threshold and into the classroom. I was not late. In your face Ms Finnegan. She stomped into the class with a stack of papers in her hand. She looked very disappointed with the lot of us. It was time to get back our test that resulted in an average of fewer than 50%. She sighed. "This is unacceptable." She said plainly. I took my seat and wondered if I had done just as bad as the others.

She slowly walked through the aisles of the desks and placed the white pages face down on the desk. She ordered us to only turn the pages around when everyone had theirs looming in front of their eyes. It was time. With a rustling of paper and a chorus of groans, I flipped the page over to discover I had passed. I was the one who pushed up the average to a passing level. I'm going to be heavily blamed. If the average would have been under 40%, the teacher would have to rewrite the test. My good mark prevented that from happening. I could just feel his eyes boring into my back. I was already dreading leaving class.

I pushed the rim of my glasses up so that they wouldn't slide down my nose and looked up. Ms Finnegan was already writing down our next assignment. "This assignment is for marks because of your poor results." She announced. She smiled at me and she could have put a banner across the class saying it was all my fault that they couldn't rewrite. Way to be obvious. The assignment was to research the origin of a whole list of words on the board. I wrote the list down and grabbed my dictionary from the shelf in the classroom. This was too easy. I was done in 10 minutes. I refrained from handing in. I had to look busy like the rest. It dawned on me. I grabbed my bag from the floor and placed it onto my lap. Inside lay the little booklet. I gently pulled it out and placed it carefully onto my desk.

My bag was dropped onto the floor once more and made a thump that caused everyone to lift their heads from their work and look at me. I blushed and looked down again. Slowly I opened the book and memorized the single words and their meaning. I took out my pen and wrote the words repeatedly into the book to get the spelling in my head. I flicked through the empty pages and small writing at the end of the booklet caught my eye. I remembered. It made me nervous just to think about tomorrow. What will they think of me? How do I communicate with them? I looked at the phrases. My palms got sweaty and I started to get fidgety. My breathing got ragged and people started staring. I knew that this was a panic attack.

I closed the booklet and calmed down. I would look at this later, in my room. "Is everything fine Tarilla?" asked Ms Finnegan. She was concerned. "Yes." I replied. She nodded curtly. The bell rang and I packed my things slowly into my bag, careful not to damage the booklet. Everyone was a bit wary of me now and it was a blessing. No one bothered me while I was walking to my next class. The day sped by and it made my nervousness worse. I got a fright so easily and my eyes darted everywhere. I was getting paranoid.

I made my way slowly to my room at the end of the day. I thought I would calm down in my room before dinner was served in the big hall. I entered my room and closed the door immediately. I slowly pulled my shoes off and placed them neatly next to my bed. I peeled off my socks and threw them lazily onto my laundry pile. Oh crap. My laundry. Still barefoot, I ran to the washroom and fetched my small, neatly folded pile of clothes. I dressed for dinner and made my way to the hall. Dinner went smoothly. Some people from my English class gave me some uneasy looks but I sat with my only friend and she blabbered on about some guy winking at her and so on.

I walked to my room, not bothering to take a shower and slumped onto my bed. I needed my rest for tomorrow. Somehow I fell asleep with my uncomfortable school clothes on. Tomorrow will be full of surprises.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Middle Earth and Lord of the Rings with all it's characters, but I wish Legolas was mine : )

I was restless. I woke up a few times during the night and sleep did not want to return. I even tried putting my head on the other side of the bed, which usually helps. What made matters worse was that I had forgotten to change into my Pyjama's and I probably squished my already broken glasses. I sighed and rolled over once more. I couldn't take it anymore! I got up and switched on my light. Bending down I spotted it lying under my bed. I reached out and grabbed but what touched my hand was not my phone. I pulled my arm back and looked at the object in my hand.

It was a pink photo frame with yellow stars around the rim. Inside was a picture of two little girls standing next to each other. The one was short and had golden blonde hair and a fringe that hung just above her blue eyes. She wore a lose fitting white T-Shirt and black pants. The girl next to her had slightly darker hair but with the same fringe. The other girl wore a faded light green T-Shirt and jean shorts. I immediately recognised the picture.

It was of my 6th birthday. I was the girl in the white and the other girl was my best friend Anne. I remember the day well. We were at some kind of fairy show and I was mesmerized by the little statues of the winged creatures and unicorns. I strongly believed that they were real but now, it could actually be a possibility. I shuddered at the thought. I wiped the dust off of the frame and as I placed the frame on my bedside table, a small piece of paper fell from the back. I picked up the old, wrinkled page and unfolded it. It was a list Anne and I had made when we were young. I was about 9 when I wrote this. My handwriting, as I See now, was horrible. It was a list of things we wanted if our parents won the lottery.

A car, an island, a mansion, all the clothes in the world. Such materialistic things were on my mind back then. Now I would have written that I want a dream come true but what dream. I sighed and placed the piece of paper back where I found it. I bent down again and found what I was looking for, my phone. I grabbed it and the white, tangled earphones dragged behind it. I sat back on my bed and started untangling them. When I was done I stuffed the white buds into my ears and fell back onto my soft duvet. I heard a crunch underneath my back. Oh no. Oh yes, my poor spectacles. They now lay mangled under my blanket. I pulled out the red wreck and sighed. This is just what I needed.

One of the lenses had fallen out and one of the miniscule screws had gone missing in my bed. Carefully, I placed my glasses and all its bits and pieces on my nightstand alongside the picture frame. I made myself comfortable and pressed shuffle on my phone.

_Looking up from underneath _

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_

_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

_No need to pray_

_No need to speak_

_And it's breaking over me _

_Thousand miles towards the sea bed_

_Found a place to rest my head_

The song helped me drift into dreamless sleep.

Suddenly my eyes flew open as loud noises pounded against my ears. I recognised the song as 'Look Around' by Red Hot Chilli Peppers. I yanked my earphones out and threw my phone on the floor. I landed with an audible thump. I got up and groaned as I saw my glasses. I squinted and could make out blurry shapes. My closet was easy to spot. Still squinting, I walked over to it and as I got closer it got clearer. Grabbed my school clothes and got dressed in some kind of trance. I had to rub my hands over my eyes to get them to function properly. When I was fully dressed I walked back to my desk and rummaged through the sracks of papers. I eventually found what I was looking for.

It was a red box with small animals on it. I opened the lid and found a pair glasses. They were a bit small for my head and not as good as my broken ones but it'll have to do. They were purple and had oval shaped rims. These were also covered in tape, on the bridge of my nose to be exact. These belonged to me three years back. They would have to do. I grabbed my school bag and spotted the little booklet in it. That's when I remembered. My breathing sped up and my heart rate increased. The meeting with the Elven King Thranduil was today.

The day flew by and the closer the end of the day came, the more nervous I became. My hands were shaking and I could not concentrate on a word the teacher blabbed. Every spare moment I found, I read through the phrases in Nienna's book. The bell of my last class rang and i hurried to my room. I grabbed the satchel with the clothes and the booklet and hurriedly walked towards the edge of the school grounds.

I felt the pull as soon as I was beyond the edge of the trees. I welcomed the shade for the day was hot and the sun shone harshly on my fair complexion. I ran through the trees, longing the feeling of the Line as I crossed its borders. The meeting forgotten, I rushed ahead and a sigh of relief washed over me in an instant. Eámanë appeared from behind the undergrowth. I smiled at the white beast and slowly stepped forwards and rubbed her snout. She nickered at me and I walked around her as to climb upon her back, somehow. Without the help of Legolas, it was a mission on its own. The horse stood completely still as I clambered, with difficulty, onto her back.

Eámanë trotted at a relaxed pace towards our stood waiting at the stables. I gracefully fell from the horse's back and greeted her with a hug. She returned my gesture of affection. Nienna then led me to her home where she fed me and dressed be in a light blue was long and flowing and as I walked it looked like water rippling. It was incredibly soft against my slightly sunburned skin. It had sleeves theat came to my elbows and a thin leather cord was tied to my middle. I looked in the mirror and did not recognise myself.

She then hurried me along the path to the place I first met the King. They let us in and that's when my nerves returned with full force. Nienna laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath before walking I neared the man sitting on his wooden carved 'chair', I looked at him. The last time I saw him I was so scared and confused, I never really got a good look at him. His face was angular and his skin pale and flawless. His hair was golden and long. It hung past his shoulders and down his back. He had a stern look on his face and he seemed superior to others. On top of his head rested a crown which resembled the antlers of a stag. His hands were folded neatly on his lap. He wore silver attire, It proved his status as the leader of his people.

Where he sat, he looked down upon me. Nienna bowed down and I followed suite. With an almost mocking tome, he spoke to Nienna. I had no idea what they were talking about. Their mouths moved so quickly. If I even wanted to try to understand them, I would have to watch this in slow motion. They totally excluded me from this conversation. The King then nodded his head and Nienna motioned for us to leave. Suddenly someone interrupted us. It was Legolas. He looked utterly distressed and dishevelled. He told the King something and before I could look what happened, we were ushered out of the hall. It was the strangest experience I have had and I've had a fair share of weird encounters. When we were back at her home, she motioned me to sit down.

"The King has put his son and myself as your guardians. We shall teach you everything from this world but in return you will tell us about yours." She explained. I agreed.

"Well, I think the most important thing you must learn is our language…" and with that I delved into another world. I completely immersed myself into their culture and etiquette. The Language was no barrier anymore, nothing was…

A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in centuries but I haven't died of writer's block just yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with this story till the end. Lots of love, mieksqueak xoxo

The song is Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sindarin is as always in bold : )

I don't own anything except Tarilla, Eámanë and Nienna : )

'**Today was a whole new experience. I was always so oblivious to the things around me. Nienna and I went out into the forest and she showed me things I have never seen. It was incredible. She told me about herbs that are used for elvish healing. She told me about when the forest was still called Greenwood, before the darkness settled. She told me about the wizard, Radagast the Brown who lived in his little cottage with his only company being the animals. She told me how once birds had made a nest in his hair and a trail of their droppings was to be seen on the side of his face…"**

I laughed just imagining it. I looked back at my typewriter and stretched my arms. It was almost dinner time. It was Sunday and most of the scholars went to church but I stayed back and crossed the Line to another world. The last few weeks were great. I used to go to Nienna almost every afternoon that I could spare. We would talk and she would show me things that could not be real but they were. She gave me book to read and showed me Mirkwood. It was a wonderful escape from the life I had but I felt a change in me.

A knock on my door dragged me from my thoughts. The person outside the door shuffled their feet and took a deep breath. Wait, how could I hear that? I listened again but I heard nothing but my own breathing. I blinked and the person knocked again.

"I'm coming." I said in a shaky voice. That was out of the ordinary. Did I imagine that or was it real? I made a mental note to myself that I should tell Nienna about this. I opened the door and it was only Sharlie, my only friend.

"What wrong? You kinda frazzled, Tari." She said to me as soon as I opened the door. She looked into my room and said: "What the hell happened in here? It looks like Hurricane Katrina hit in your room." I shrugged and let her in. She had to watch where to step. Everything was littered on the floor, my clothes and books and papers and textbooks. I sat down on my bed and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's going on, Tari? You've been acting weird lately and I never see you anymore and we are at a BOARDING SCHOOL. It's not that easy just to disappear." She stated. I sighed. I explained to her that I have been crazy busy and stressed about school stuff.

"When have you ever been stressed about school? Is it a guy? It is, isn't it!" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"No, it's not a guy." I said. She walked around my room and spotted my typewriter.

"Oh, so you're writing again." She said but then she got a closer look and I forgot that I wrote everything in Elvish. She mumbled something that sounded like 'show off'. She was never good at languages. She turned back at me.

"Well, are we going to dinner or not?" she asked playfully. I smiled and followed her out of the door. As we walked to the hall, we came across the 'Golden Trio'. Andrew was standing in my way. I smirked at him.

"Come to hit another innocent girl, have we Andrew?" I asked in mockery. He glared at me and walked away. That was the first time I saw him back away from a fight. I was surprised. When he was out of sight, Sharlie and I started laughing in victory. Dinner was uneventful. I sat at a table of Sharlie's other friends that were older than us. I did not like them and they made me feel like a small child. I got frustrated and after dinner, I excused myself and went outside for some air. I was lucky that no teacher caught me outside after dark. I stomped my feet against the wet grass and let out all my anger and frustration on the poor grass. I looked up and spotted the forest. AN idea came into my mind.

I ran as fast as I could across the vast expanse towards the trees. The sky was clear and the moon was bright. The darkness beyond the school grounds seemed to envelop me. I laughed in pure joy. I ran faster. I never knew I could run this fast if I was determined. Suddenly it was pure bliss as I crossed the unseen border. For a moment I came to a standstill. I laughed, feeling happy. A noise caught my ever sensitive ears.

In a flash I was pressed to the nearest tree and an arrow pointed at the vulnerable spot on my neck. I looked up and met the grey eyes of Legolas. They held a mischievous glint. I smiled and he returned the smile while lowering his weapon.

"**You have to be more alert, my friend.**" He said in a friendly tone.

"**It is not fair when YOU are the one sneaking up on me.**" I explained. He beckoned me to come forward and pointed up into the sky. Up above there was a gap in the trees which showed the bright stars in the sky but this was a different kind of bright. I blinked. The stars here were amazing, each a little diamond in the sky. He chuckled. He whistled and Eámanë came into view.

"**You have to teach me how to get onto a horse one day, my friend.**" I told him playfully. He laughed and nodded. I was once again helped onto the stead and he jumped on behind. He commanded her to gallop with haste to Mirkwood. The horse sped off and I held on for dear life. His arms coming from behind me held loosely onto her mane.

By impulse I lifted my hands up into the sky. I laughed and his laughter joined in. A cool wind blew into my face. My hair was tied into a tight bun but a few loose strands were blown by the wind. The horse slowed down as we reached our destination. He hopped off with grace and helped me down once more. I thanked him and turned to Eámanë. I stroked her snout and she nickered softly.

"**She really likes you.**" Said Legolas from behind her. I smiled. After we returned her to her stable he led me quietly into Mirkwood.

_Little did they know that someone saw Tarilla vanish into the forest and followed her…_

A/N: So what do you think? Who do you think followed her? :P


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's another…

"**I have a gift for you.**" said Legolas. I looked at him in surprise but then smiled and nodded. He ran off, leaving me standing in the middle of nowhere. I had no idea where we were because I usually do not pay attention to where we go. The wooden pillars towered above me and the clear night sky shon through the trees. I tugged nervously at the seam of my tunic. A woman walked past me and stared. People still look at me funny even though this wasn't the first time I've been here. I tucked a loose strand of hair, which had escaped from my bun, behind my ear. This place was so magical. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder.

I wanted to scream but the person turned my body to face them. It was only Legolas. I sighed in relief and he chuckled.

"**You know I don't like that.**" I informed him once more with a smirk. He just chuckled and stretched his arms out in front of him. That was when I noticed the beautifully carved bow lying in his arms. I gasped and before I could protest, he shoved the gift into my arms and shook his head.

"**I would like to teach you how to use it if you would allow me.**" He said. I looked at the bow and slowly traced my finger along the vine carvings. It was dark wood and looked strong. I looked back at him and nodded. I was once again speechless.

"**I shall keep it safe until your next visit.**" He said.

"**Thank you.**" I replied. All of a sudden it seemed as if angles were singing. Their voices were so clear and pure ringing through my ears. Such a sweet melody echoed through the whole of Mirkwood. They were singing about the Dark Days when someone called Sauron had ruled all of Middle Earth. The sombre music came to an end but I still stood there in a trance almost. The song would never leave my mind.

"**Come, let me take you back.**" Said Legolas calmly and put a hand on my shoulder. He had placed the bow in the care of one of the Elven maidens that crossed our paths to the stables. I got changed back into my school uniform and I walked to where the horse was stabled.

Eámanë was delighted when we let her out and I stroked her gently to calm her spirited mood. Legolas once again helped me onto her back and we rode to the border. I could feel the longing in my heart as we neared. As my feet touched the ground I looked back into the darkness where I knew a world beyond my imagination lay.

I turned back to the Line and took a step forward. I took a deep breath and stepped forward once more. I took the leap of faith and as I reached the other side, I was breathing hard. I looked back and found the usual forest, no sign of Middle Earth.

Returning to reality was always hard. The edge of the trees was looming in front of me. Suddenly a rustle from the nearby bushes caught my attention. I heard a faint heartbeat. It was someone. I hurriedly hid behind a tree and waited. Loud footsteps came from the direction where I had previously stood. My heart was pounding. What if someone _knew?_

This was crazy, thinking that someone knew. Of course no one knew but there was still someone out there. How long was I gone? Did someone follow me?

"Hello?" cried a voice that I recognised but why would someone like Cristian be here. Did he follow me and why? Had he seen my little tantrum on the grass earlier? Too many questions were swirling through my mind.

If I didn't make a move soon, he would run deeper into the forest and maybe find the Line. I took a deep breath and stepped out from my hiding spot.

"Did you see that?" I asked, trying to make up an excuse for being here.

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked almost shocked that it was me.

"I saw something or I think I did." I said innocently.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Didn't you?" I asked.

"What?" he asked clearly confused. I was winning this battle.

"See it?" I said.

"See what?" he asked.

"That thing!" I exclaimed.

"What thing?"

"It was right there, are you sure you didn't see anything." I stated.

"No.." he said warily.

"Oh." I said, acting disappointed.

That's when I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and I ran away from the embarrassment. He would probably tell Andrew and I would be the laughing stock of the school tomorrow morning. I heard him call me but I ran and never looked back. I would have to be more careful next time.

My room was welcoming and so was my typewriter…

A/N:Sorry for the short chapter, wasn't feeling it today. So what do you think of the little conversation between Tarilla and Cristian. I loved writing that part : )


End file.
